


【红银】幻梦

by LiCN



Category: Marvel, Marvel (House of M), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, 幻红 - Freeform, 快银 - Freeform, 红女巫, 红银, 绯红女巫 - Freeform, 银红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiCN/pseuds/LiCN
Summary: 灭霸之战后，旺达做的三个梦
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 1





	【红银】幻梦

**Author's Note:**

> 红银姐弟亲情向（大概），有幻红，mcu设定为主，有HOM情节。看了旺达幻视超级碗预告，激情产粮。文笔渣，希望大家不嫌弃。

鸡蛋三个，面粉300克。  
旺达·马克西莫夫举着手中的《家庭甜点制作大全》，哼着小时候听过的吉普赛民谣，向面前的玻璃碗里打了三个鸡蛋。  
“早安旺达，需要我来帮你吗”，幻视走进厨房。  
“不用了，亲爱的，你去给孩子们冲点奶粉吧，过一会儿他们也该醒了，记得要试试温度”。旺达放下怀里抱着玻璃碗，在围裙上擦了擦手，走过去拥抱她的丈夫幻视，笑着在幻视的嘴角轻轻一吻。幻视也拍拍旺达的脸颊，掸掉她脸上的面粉。  
“观众朋友们早上好，今天是5月16日，星期六，天气晴好，是个举家出游的好日子”客厅里的老式电视放着早间天气预报。正好皮特罗今天没事，中午就一起带着孩子们去河边野餐吧。旺达快乐地想。她和幻视婚后就从复仇者退役，有很多空闲时间，她很高兴可以和幻视一直过着这样安逸快乐的生活，慢慢看着孩子们长大。  
向打发好的奶油中加入20克糖。  
难得做一次甜点，让皮特罗也来尝尝吧，旺达想了想，又向碗里多加了一勺糖。  
威廉和托马斯醒了，婴孩的哭声就开始充满了属于旺达和幻视的这栋二层小楼。“托马斯，不要再揪你弟弟的头发。威廉，乖乖把这瓶牛奶喝完。”幻视坐在餐桌旁，故作威严地看着双胞胎喝牛奶，随后又转头看到妻子从厨房走出来，便马上露出温柔的笑容迎上去，接过旺达手中的松饼，放到餐桌上。幻视是仿生人，他不需要进食，但他永远都会耐心坐在餐桌旁，陪着他心爱的女人吃完每一顿饭。他喜欢看着旺达吃东西，旺达小时候挨过饿，所以她现在对食物很宽容，经常食欲很好从不浪费，幻视喜欢看着旺达吃东西时快乐的神态，那是一种任何数据都无法模拟出的幸福感。  
“谢谢啦亲爱的，你去冰箱里把咱们的那罐蜂蜜拿出来好吗。今天做了松饼，我去街对面叫皮特罗一起来吃，你也知道皮特罗喜欢吃甜的。”旺达解下围裙，亲了亲儿子们的头顶，向玄关走去。  
“等等，旺达，咱们街对面的那栋房子，没有住任何人啊。”  
“该死……”旺达猛然停下脚步。“不，亲爱的，你记错了。”她的声音突然变得特别冰冷“皮特罗就住在咱们家对面，是史塔克先生给我们安排的住处。”  
她转过头看向幻视，眼中闪过一道红光。  
“哦，我想起来了。帮我向皮特罗问好。”幻视重新坐了下来，似乎刚刚什么都没有发生。  
旺达快步走向街对面，她的脑子突然变得很乱，“史塔克……奥创……皮特罗……灭霸……”，集中精神，旺达·马克西莫夫。她晃晃头，试图让头脑中这些声音安静下来。  
她径直走向了皮特罗的家，还没碰到门把手，门就自动开了。“皮特罗，快起床，我做了你最喜欢的松饼。”  
没有皮特罗。一颗炮弹陷入卧室的地板，炮弹上明晃晃印着Stark。旺达猛然回头，整栋房屋突然变得破败不堪，到处都是炸毁的瓦砾，还有血肉。  
“呜……”旺达听到了哭声。是床底下！床底下还有人！她脸色惨白，向距离那颗未爆炸的炸弹仅仅几十厘米远的床扑过去。  
“旺达，太危险了，别过去！”幻视突然出现在她身后，拉住了她的手臂。  
“不！不！！床底下还有两个孩子！救救他们，求求你了，快来人去救救他们！什么人都好，去救救他们啊！！”旺达抱住幻视，歇斯底里地大叫着，她全身开始剧烈地发抖。  
“你快离开这里，我去救他们。”幻视把旺达放在屋前的草坪上，转身又飞了进去。  
“先救我的姐姐！让我的姐姐先出去！”旺达听见了那个男孩的喊叫。  
她看到幻视抱起了那个棕黑色头发的女孩，向那个银发的男孩伸出了手。  
一股巨大的恐惧突然向旺达袭来，压的她喘不过气。她知道那颗炮弹下一瞬间就会爆炸，可她动不了，喊不出声音。不，她要救他们，幻视，皮特罗，她都要救回来，她不能让他们死。  
砰！……一切在旺达眼前化为齑粉，炮弹爆炸的热浪把旺达向后掀开。  
“不！！！”  
旺达·马克西莫夫从床上惊醒，她像刚刚做完体能训练一样气喘吁吁，睡衣被冷汗浸透，脸颊上都是泪水。她下床，却四肢发软，跌坐在地板上。  
“您还好吗，马克西莫夫小姐？”清冷是女声，是复仇者大厦的人工智能星期五。  
“谢谢了，星期五，我没事，帮我倒一杯水吧。”旺达的声音沙哑的厉害。现实的冰冷开始浸透进她的五脏六腑。  
她偷偷对自己的梦境动了手脚，只不过是想让自己不再做噩梦而已，旺达本来是这么打算的，可梦境总是失控，就像这次一样。  
现在是凌晨三点。旺达看了看墙上的电子钟，坐在阳台的藤条秋千上，俯视着凌晨的复仇者基地，打发掉这个夜晚剩下的时间。

“哇！小心一点啊旺达姐！”一块训练用石块擦着彼得·帕克的头顶飞了过去。  
“抱歉，彼得。”  
“你还好吗旺达，感觉你最近总是有点心不在焉。”山姆收起翅膀，关切地问旺达。  
“我没事，大概是因为最近有点失眠吧。”旺达有点头晕，她闭上眼睛捏捏眉心。  
“要不旺达你去休息一下吧 ，还是身体要紧。或者今天下午让斯特兰奇先生给你看看？”山姆小心翼翼地说。自从灭霸事件结束，旺达的状态一直不太对。整个复仇者基地的人都在避免谈起托尼、娜塔莎和幻视他们。没有人知道该怎么去安慰包括旺达的，这些失去了挚爱的人。  
旺达点点头，独自离开了训练场。迷迷糊糊走进了大厅，栽倒在沙发上。她眼前开始冒金星，天花板和地板都在旋转。旺达感觉到自己在趴着，似乎周围的一切都向她这边挤压过来，她闭上了眼睛，耳边渐渐响起了欢呼声，很多人的欢呼声。  
“看啊，是马格纳斯陛下！”  
“感谢马格纳斯陛下让我们拥有容身之地！”  
“基诺沙万岁！”  
马格纳斯从基诺沙皇室专机上大步走下，旺达·马克西莫夫上前去迎接自己的父亲。她的父亲马格纳斯是基诺沙的君主，是这个世界上唯一的变种人国家的君主。而她则是马格纳斯的长女，也是个没有变种能力的普通人。  
“旺达，帮我召集一下内阁，关于我这次与美国总统的谈话，我有事情要与他们商量，时间就定在下午三点。”  
“好的，父亲。”旺达跟着父亲走进宫殿。  
“外公！”“外公回来了！”两个黑发男孩跑了过来“嘿，威廉，托马斯，我不在家时有没有调皮捣蛋，不听你们妈妈的话的？”“没有！我们乖得很呢！不信外公你问洛娜阿姨。”  
“对了，这次内阁大会，也让洛娜和皮特罗来参加，我有事情要交代他们。”马格纳斯转头对旺达说。  
洛娜·戴恩是她和皮特罗的同父异母妹妹，父亲十分中意她，不出意外，洛娜就会是基诺沙未来的继承人。皮特罗对此还稍有微词。旺达在心里叹了口气，她不是变种人，从一开始她就知道继承人不可能是自己，反正自己也不想做继承人就是了。  
“好了，威廉，托马斯，跟我回去，不要打搅外公了。”旺达拉住自己的孩子，她只想能好好爱着她的双胞胎而已。  
有人说她这个长公主只是马格纳斯佯装平等作秀的工具，有人说基诺沙君主过于独裁到处树敌，也有人说变种人就是应该消灭的怪胎异类。这些她通通都不在乎。  
旺达坐在她房间的地毯上，身上鲜红的丝质礼袍融入了她床边深红色的帷幔。女巫。如果有人看到这幅景象，绝对会这样想。昏暗的灯光给旺达毫无表情的脸，趴在旺达膝头熟睡的双胞胎，还有旺达脚边的那一堆积木，都罩上了诡异的红光。旺达·马克西莫夫在等待弟弟开完会，来给她一个吻。  
“快停下，旺达，你这么做毫无意义”  
旺达抬头，不出意外地，她看见了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，也就是奇异博士。  
“你好，斯特兰奇博士，你来的真快。”旺达抚摸着威廉的头，鲜红的双眼望着斯特兰奇。  
“好了，旺达，这些都是假象，快停下吧，这会对你有很大损伤。”  
“可是斯特兰奇博士，这不是毫无意义的啊。我能做到的，这个世界实现了所有人的梦想，我让皮特罗活下来了，看 ，我还有了孩子。”  
“你真正了解这个世界吗，幻象世界的逻辑结构是残缺的，你辛苦营造的梦境岌岌可危，你的孩子们甚至没有父亲。”  
“父亲是谁不重要！他们，他们可以没有父亲，他们的父亲会带来悲伤，这个世界不会有悲伤，所有人的愿望都会实现……”可旺达低头发现，托马斯和威廉正渐渐变成一块一块的积木，积木逐渐解构散架，碎成粉末消失。“不……不！”  
“你需要帮助，旺达，而不是这样沉迷于虚幻”  
“还有皮特罗，皮特罗马上就回来了！我要留在这里！他一定会……”  
旺达猛然住了口，她奔向阳台，刚刚还是和平景象的基诺沙，突然间战火纷飞。  
她一眼就看见了她的的皮特罗，就在战场的前线，就在这一瞬间，被数不清的子弹贯穿了身体。哭嚎和尖叫冲击着她的耳膜。  
“不该是这样的……为什么会变成这样……”旺达蹲下，抱着她的头。房间、宫殿、还有宫殿外的武器尸体，都像托马斯和威廉那样，变成积木一块一块地消散。  
斯特兰奇惊恐地看到，他的右手，搭着旺达肩膀的那只手，也开始随着这个世界一起消散。“旺达，快解除幻象！”  
轰——！旺达睁开眼，她的身体向周围发出一道红色的冲击波，眨眼间她身边的沙发茶几通通粉碎消失。奇异博士则摔在旁边，他的右臂肌肉严重受损，隐约可见白骨。  
“天啊，斯特兰奇博士！”“发生了什么事？旺达？”大家目瞪口呆地看着他们。  
“都不要过来！旺达刚刚陷入了幻境，她的能力在暴走。”斯特兰奇把众人拦在门口，用时间原石修复好了他的手臂。“旺达，情况很不妙，你不能再滥用你这种精神控制的能力了。我们至今都还没搞清楚你的能力，随便滥用是非常危险的。”  
“可是，我刚刚那个梦，那些人很多我都不认识，但就感觉很熟悉，我有一种这些事真的发生过的感觉，是平行世界吗，还是说，那真的是我制造出的现实，我能改变现实吗。”  
“当然不能！现实，概率，未来，这都是十分复杂的！一步不慎就有可能全盘皆崩。你的幻象世界就是这样，一个环节出错，就会迅速解体。这都不是你我能控制的！你不能再这样受感情控制了。”  
“我……”  
“旺达，你需要接受疏导治疗。等你平静下来，我们再研究你的能力。”斯特兰奇博士斩钉截铁地说。“更何况，旺达，”博士叹了口气，语气缓和了下来“没有人有能力令死去的人复生。”  
复仇者们都沉默了，他们也是很艰难地从灭霸一战的阴影中走出来，更何况失去了爱人的旺达。旺达从来都没有过家，复仇者联盟就算是她的家人，她需要大家的支持。  
“没事的旺达姐，我们都会陪在你身边的”“放心吧旺达，最近你就不用担心出任务了，交给我们。”“好好休息。”  
“谢谢大家。对不起，之前……是我太冲动，我的能力太危险了，大家，先不要靠近我。”旺达身上的红色光芒渐渐消散。她慢慢走回自己的房间，独自一人。

旺达咽下两粒镇定药物，缩在床上等待睡眠。星期五放着她一直以来很喜欢的民谣，可她现在没有心情去听。她在恐惧，她怕她还会做什么梦，再让她看到幻视或者皮特罗，再揭开她血淋淋的伤口。而且，她更害怕她的能力不受控制，会伤害到她现在仅存的朋友们。她发着抖，裹紧了被子，冰凉的双手环住自己的肩膀。  
旺达的脚上突然传来一阵刺痛，她跌坐在地上，沾满灰尘的脚底扎着一块酒瓶碎片。她皱了皱眉，拔掉玻璃片，开始按压止血。  
她坐在索科维亚乡村的一条扬着尘土的道路旁，远处是一片流浪人员的聚集地，那些帐篷中，有一间就是她和皮特罗此时的家，入冬之后，他们还要搬离这里，去城里打工。  
太阳快要落下，帐篷之间传来下工后男人喝醉的吼叫声，还有女人吵闹的抱怨声。聚集地在东边，东边的天空已是深蓝色，隐约能看到架起了几簇篝火。这条泥土路则被夕阳晒成金黄，尘土就成了路面上一团团金色薄雾，干燥的风把这些尘土吹进道路旁长满杂草的荒地。  
“旺达！我拿到酒精和绷带了！”随着一阵她不能再熟悉的银色旋风，皮特罗突然出现在她眼前。十几岁的皮特罗对她绽开笑容，他蹲下来，开始给她的脚包扎。杂乱的银色头发也在阳光下闪着金色。  
“你是不是又偷东西？跟你说过多少次了。”旺达假装生气地揉了揉这团银发。  
“我没有！我把钱放在柜台上了。”皮特罗把绷带打好结，熟练地拉起旺达光滑的大腿，把旺达背在自己背上。“等这次发了钱，我就把上次咱们在城里看到的红色布鞋给你买回来。”  
他背着旺达慢慢往回走，他可以跑的更快，但和旺达在一起的时间，他总希望能更漫长一些。  
旺达趴在皮特罗的背上，精瘦结实的背有些硌人。她搂紧皮特罗的脖子，把头埋进弟弟头发，她的手臂碰到了弟弟后颈上的一层薄汗。  
旺达突然哭了出来。  
她的眼泪大滴大滴地落进皮特罗头发里，落在皮特罗的耳后。  
“你也是幻象对不对，都是我想象出来骗自己的。”  
“没错，我是幻象，是你想见到我，我就出现。走完这段路，旺达你就得回去了。”  
“你也回去，皮特罗，我能让你跟我一起回去，我能感觉到，我的能力是可以做点什么的。”  
“也许可以，不，旺达你一定可以，你一定能发挥出你能力的最大可能。但不是现在。你现在要做的是训练自己，去学习控制自己的能力。”  
“不……你不能……丢下我一个人，只有我一个人了，你和幻视都是，你们说好了会陪我一辈子……”旺达紧了紧环着皮特罗的手臂。“我爱过的人都遭遇了不幸，爸妈，你，还有幻视，我不敢再去爱任何人。我不能再承受失去任何人的痛苦。我害怕面对现实。”  
“嘿，旺达，你是个超级英雄哎，是全世界小朋友都崇拜的超级英雄，小时候你不是也说过，要把欺负我们的坏人都打趴下。你可是能控制恐惧的绯红女巫哎。而且，旺达……”皮特罗停下脚步。“你也是可以被别人需要着，成为别人精神的支柱的。当初，我们在被人体实验时，都是你在支撑我，你很少露出恐惧，那么勇敢，看到你就会让我充满勇气。  
你已经是我的英雄了，旺达，我想幻视一定也这么认为。”  
旺达愣住了，他们头顶的天空已经变成了浅紫色，风也刚刚带着点夜晚的凉气，把营里回荡着是吉普赛歌谣刮到他们的耳边。是旺达最熟悉的那一首。  
没错，她叫旺达·马克西莫夫，代号绯红女巫，是复仇者的一员，是世界上最强大的超级英雄之一。她会魔法，是恐惧的主宰。她所经历的这些不可能被忘却悲伤与痛苦，都是她的起源，她的勇气，都在成就着她。  
“阿嚏——”旺达打了个喷嚏，皮特罗放下旺达，把自己身上那件脏兮兮的外套披在他姐姐的身上，和旺达面对面。  
旺达紧紧抱住了皮特罗“再让我多抱一会儿，好吗。”她贪恋地吸着皮特罗身上的味道。  
皮特罗笑了，在她的右手上系上了一条红色手链。“好吧，我承认，这条手链是我偷来的。它会代替我陪着你的。”  
旺达在皮特罗的怀里放声大哭。他们紧紧地相互拥抱着，用尽所有力气，似把对方揉进自己的身体，一如他们在生命的最初，在母亲的子宫里一般。  
最后一缕阳光拉长了他们融为一体的影子。

上午的阳光刺痛旺达的眼皮，她睁开眼，从床上坐了起来。“上午好，马克西莫夫小姐，现在是上午九点二十分。您昨晚睡足了八小时。您的早餐和药已经准备好了。”是星期五的声音。  
居然睡了这么久。旺达把眼前的一缕头发撩开，却看到她的右手手腕上，端端正正系这那根红色手链。  
“谢谢你，星期五。”旺达眼眶红了，却不由得露出了微笑。她感觉到肚子饿了，下床开始洗漱。除了这条手链，她隐约觉得现实也有了一些变化，是什么她说不上来。  
与此同时，在纽约一座高中，一个叫威廉的黑发男孩匆忙把自己的书本塞进储物柜。而几百公里外的一个小镇，一个叫托马斯的银发男孩在路边闲逛，把一片面包塞进了嘴里。


End file.
